


Blue Orchids

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Florist AU, drewlypso, tatoo artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So I just call and ask for you?” Calypso asked.</p><p>“Here, I’ll give you my number instead.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Orchids

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but there will be a few parts to it!

Calypso placed a few more bouquets out to be displayed when she saw someone interesting. By interesting it was more surprise, since a girl who had tattoos up her arms wasn’t one pinned as one to have a green thumb. Calypso studied the girl’s ocean color hair, the colors or green and blue and the sea foam dancing on her hair, fading into black roots. It was all pulled into a ponytail, and her eyes went to the girl’s shirt. It was a normal shirt with the sleeves and collar cut off, showing the intricate designs on her skin. A patch of skin was still untouched, clean like porcelain against the tattoos. Calypso could see what looked like a pale blue bralette poke past the shirt, little edges of lace showing themselves. She let her eyes wander to the girl’s legs, clad in tight jeans that were tucked into steel toed combat boots.

“Can I help you?” Calypso spoke up, making the girl turn her head to meet her gaze. What Calypso saw made her mouth open slightly and a breath let out, the deep brown eyes that were shaped like thin teardrops. The sharp jawline, perfect winged eyeliner, and even the dark pink lipstick. Her face and neck weren’t tattooed yet, and Calypso felt like she was staring. Well, she was being stared at, the girl was looking her up and down, making Calypso look down at the skirt she had chosen that day. She was the compete opposite.

“I’m just looking around. I’m gonna get another tattoo, but I can’t decide which flower. I love blue orchids, but these babies breath won me over as well.” The girl told her, referencing the bouquets on the table.

“Maybe you could do a single blue orchid without a stem surrounded by the babies breath?” Calypso suggested, and the girl gave her a grateful smile.

“You’re a genius. Thank you!” The girl gave her a tiny hug before rushing out the door, presumably down a few doors to the tattoo parlor.

* * *

 

Calypso kept folding the paper in her hand. It was a small picture of one of her flowers, hydrangeas, but she was so nervous. Of course they meant a lot to her, and she wanted them always there. She walked into the tattoo parlor, signing wavers and such before meeting with the artist marking her skin with ink that doesn’t wash off.

The eyes were the same as she had seen two weeks ago, same plump lips ready to kiss her at any moment. Same hips and legs, same cheeks and eyebrows. Same hair.

“My name is Drew.” She held out her hand, giving Calypso a view of a new tattoo, the one she suggested. It filled space on her arm perfectly, bring ugh a delicate touch to her dark ink.

“Calypso. The tattoo turn out beautiful.” Calypso commented, swallowing. Drew was a few inches taller, or was it the killer pumps? Either way it was intimidating and made her look like a goddess.

“Thanks, my girl Piper did it,” she had a small smile, then pointed to the paper in Calypso’s fingers, “Is that what you want? I need to sketch it out.”

Calypso nodded, handing her the paper. Drew let her sit in her chair while Calypso waited, twiddling her thumbs as a few minutes passed. Drew came back and handed the sketch to Calypso.

“Do you like it?” Drew asked, and Calypso looked up.

“Yeah, prettier than the picture.” She said, handing the paper back, “Can we, uh,” Calypso took off her hoodie to show her cutout dress, which she had chosen specifically for that day. Both to maybe impress the tattoo artist that had been on her mind, and to give access to the part of the ribs that she wanted the flower on. Calypso pointed to the door and drew nodded, getting rubbing alcohol.

“The actual needles will hurt a lot here, ok?” She confirmed, and Calypso nodded. She was ready, “Ok then.” Drew sanitized the area and got the needles ready, the whir of it making Calypso nervous again.

“A lot?” Calypso squeaked, getting a small chuckle from Drew.

“You can dig your nails into my shoulder. I’m down.” She shrugged, nodding to her exposed shoulder. Drew always seemed to wear tank tops.

“Thanks.” Calypso mumbled, and as soon as Drew began to draw the design, Calypso dug her nails into Drew’s shoulder. She held back a yelp, little squeaks coming out every once in a while.

It seemed like ages, but only an hour passed.

“The line are is done, why don’t we let this heal up and see how your skin takes it. Then if it’s ok, we can do another session to color it.” Drew said, gently wiping the tattoo before covering it. Calypso nodded.

“So I just call and ask for you?” Calypso asked.

“Here, I’ll give you my number instead.”


End file.
